


Silver Bars

by GinForInk



Series: Dorm Room Shenanigans [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, coming quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo finds out his roommate has nipple piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bars

Kyungsoo had already been having a bad day when he walked into his dorm room to find his roommate there for once, and despite really wishing he had to room to himself as usual so he could curl into the blankets and never deal with humans again, he didn’t really mind. 

Because his roommate had just taken a shower, wet curls already dry enough to be a fluffy, unruly mess around his head, nothing but a towel around his slim waist. Kyungsoo wasn’t even looking at the abs, the smooth arms, the way his waist tapered down into his towel, those long legs frozen in his path halfway to the dresser, looking adorably caught like he hadn’t expected Kyungsoo to be there either. He wasn’t looking at any of those things because he’d never seen his roommate shirtless before, and those were definitely little silver bars in his nipples. Kyungsoo stopped halfway to his own bed and stared. 

It’s not like he didn’t already know that Kim Jongin was hot. He knew very little about the man other than that he was hot. The warm, shy smile, fuckable lips, and chocolate eyes were one thing, but the way that boy moved was entirely another. Kyungsoo had seen him dance. It was a thing of beauty. Not beautiful enough for Kyungsoo to put in the effort to get him in bed, but damn those little bars peeking out of each of Jongin’s nipples might be.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin pulled back shyly towards his dresser as if about to reach for a shirt. Couldn’t have that.

“You have nipple piercings?” 

Jongin’s face was very red. “Um. Yes?”

Kyungsoo stared for a minute. His cock felt very warm in his jeans. “Ok. That’s hot. Why?”

Jongin looked like he might want to sink into the floor. “I wanted them? Thought they’d be cool, I guess.”

Kyungsoo dropped his backpack on the ground and shrugged out of his coat and shoes, still staring at Jongin’s chest. Jongin stood very still in his towel, arms half raised as if to hide himself, but not sure he should.

“Do they feel good?” Kyungsoo asked, figuring it was probably a bad sign that his mouth was watering. He was getting harder by the second. Jongin would be able to notice soon. 

“They don’t hurt.”

“Not what I meant. I’m gonna touch them.” He quickly crossed the room to where Jongin was shying up against his own dresser, half turned away. Jongin bit his lip but didn’t stop Kyungsoo when he brought his left hand up to lightly pinch the bar between his fingers, running his thumb along where he could feel it under Jongin’s skin. He didn’t miss the way Jongin’s muscles tightened and forced a quick exhale out of his throat, or the way his mouth fell open into a little ‘o’, and how he twitched like he’d been shocked. One eyebrow raised, Kyungsoo grabbed both ends and pulled. Jongin choked on a moan, a full body shudder knocking him against the dresser. 

Kyungsoo smirked, brought his other hand up, and stepped up really close, thumbs rubbing slow circles against the piercings, staring evenly up into Jongin’s face. Jongin’s squeezed his eyes shut and panted, mouth working around his gasps, cutting off his own moans as his chin tilted back. Both his hands came up and grabbed Kyungsoo’s forearms. Kyungsoo worried he was about to be shoved off, but Jongin just hung on tight, beautiful lips wide open. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from where Jongin’s eyebrows drew up, the way the tendons in his neck stood out, even as he felt Jongin’s hips stutter against his, dick fully hard against Kyungsoo’s hip.

He twisted the bars slowly and Jongin writhed, frantic whines squeaking out of his throat. He flicked his index fingers quickly over the ends of both bars and Jongin gasped, eyes flying open, every muscle in his body seizing up, his chest pushing out into Kyungsoo’s hands. His eyes slid back in his head and with a guttural moan, his knees gave. Kyungsoo felt numb with arousal, desire pulsing through him. He caught Jongin under the arms and lowered him gently onto his back across the bed, knees hanging off the side. 

“Did you just cum from that?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked a little shell-shocked and didn’t answer. Kyungsoo pulled the towel roughly away from Jongin’s hips, ignoring his embarrassed squeak and the way his knees pulled protectively together, and sure enough, there was white dripping down Jongin’s softening cock. Kyungsoo felt a little lightheaded as all the blood in his body raced towards his dick. 

He dropped his head down onto Jongin’s abs to catch his breath, hands clutching his ribs. “Fuck, you’re so hot. That had to be under a minute. Holy shit.”

Jongin whimpered a little, but one hand slowly snuck into Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled gently. Kyungsoo groaned and rubbed his face on Jongin’s abs like a cat. They tensed under him. Jongin’s fingers shook a little, curling against Kyungsoo’s scalp. 

He looked up. Jongin had his other hand curled protectively over his chest, his feet fidgeted, and he was looking at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, the embarrassed flush still painted over his cheeks.

“Can I clean you up?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Jongin’s eyes widened even further and he nodded. Kyungsoo kept eye contact as he moved down over Jongin’s crotch, breaking only to carefully take his softening cock between his lips and gently swirl his tongue around the crown. Jongin moaned loudly and panted, back arching up off the bed. He fisted both hands in the sheets and hung on, his face contorted in painful pleasure. Kyungsoo licked calmly and watched Jongin thrash against the oversensitivity, honey-toned muscles tensing, and smoothed his thumbs in slow circles on his hips.

Once that was done, he pulled off Jongin with one last harsh suck and crawled up to settle himself on top of Jongin’s body, still fully clothed, so Jongin could feel how hard he was against his stomach. For a moment they just stared at each other, Jongin panting and wide-eyed. Kyungsoo didn’t know what Jongin saw in his face, but he felt hungry. He lowered his face and pressed his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin let him in immediately, body arching upwards against Kyungsoo’s, sighing deeply. His hands slid over Kyungsoo’s back, ran along the wings of his shoulder blades where Kyungsoo was holding himself up over him. 

“Kyungsoo,” he whispered. 

“Yes?”

“Can I, um, take your shirt off?”

Kyungsoo sat up a little, still straddling his hips, and pulled his sweater off over his head. Then he leaned down and licked into his mouth, smirking. The pocket on his shirt caught on the piercing in Jongin’s left nipple, and Jongin jerked and threw his head back, one hand flying up over his mouth to stifle his moans. Kyungsoo just lowered his mouth to his neck and bit gently. “Let it out, baby. I wanna hear you.” 

Jongin whimpered and shook his head. Kyungsoo moved straight down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, tongue teasing the bar. Jongin gasped and keened, high, sharp, and desperate. Kyungsoo smiled, rolling the bar with his teeth to hear him choking on air.

“That’s better,” he murmured. He sat up to let Jongin cool down and popped open the top button on his shirt. Jongin’s eyes widened adorably, one hand still over his mouth, the other fisted loosely in the sheets by his head. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kyungsoo said casually, popping open the next button. “I wish you were here more often so I could spend more time staring at you.” 

Under his fingers, Jongin’s face broke into a flushed smile. Kyungsoo popped the next button and the button of his jeans at the same time, and then pulled down the zipper, sighing a little as his dick got a little breathing room. 

“I’m beautiful?” Jongin murmured shyly. 

“Gorgeous,” Kyungsoo said, flicking open the last few buttons of his shirt.

Jongin’s happy giggle got cut off as Kyungsoo stripped his shirt off and flung it to the side. Kyungsoo was leanly muscled, not that much to look at, but Jongin’s eyes widened anyway, and he reached out without thinking. Kyungsoo braced himself over him so he could reach easier, and he ran his hands slowly and firmly from Kyungsoo’s belt to his shoulders and back down. Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Want you,” Jongin said softly, and Kyungsoo looked down at him.

“How do you want me?”

Jongin’s cheeks grew even redder, eyes trailing away. “Want you… to make me cum more.”

Kyungsoo’s dick twitched. “How much more?”

Jongin’s eyes slid slyly back to Kyungsoo, low under his lashes, anxious and shy turning coy and challenging quick as blinking. “Till I cum dry.” 

Kyungsoo’s head spun. He slid down low enough to put his mouth back on Jongin’s nipple, sucking hard, tongue flicking and circling. His finger flicked at the other in the same way that had made Jongin cum earlier. Jongin’s whines turned into wailing, hips stuttering against Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and sucked harder, concentrating on the hard click of the bar against his teeth, the delicate feel of skin over the thin bar in his fingers. Jongin arched and came again under him. Kyungsoo felt it spread wet and hot against his stomach.

He released Jongin’s nipples and stood to go grab tissues, lube, and a condom. He wiped them both off and then pulled Jongin, still blinking slowly and very out of it, to lie with his head on the pillow. He lay down beside him and waited for Jongin’s head to clear, running his hand softly up and down Jongin’s side. Jongin gurgled a little and turned to face Kyungsoo.

“That’s two now,” Kyungsoo said. “You ready for three?”

“Please not just with my piercings again.”

“No way. I’m gonna fuck you. You good with that?”

Jongin nodded, eyes lowered shyly. Kyungsoo smiled and opened the lube. Jongin pulled his knees up as Kyungsoo coated his fingers, and then propped himself up on his elbow so he could reach all the way down Jongin’s long body to slide a finger gently into his entrance. Jongin’s breath hitched, moaning when Kyungsoo began thrusting deep and slow, working with the oversensitivity. 

At two fingers Jongin tensed a little, gasping. Kyungsoo froze. “You ok?”

“Burns. I like it. Keep going.” 

Kyungsoo felt a thrill of arousal and scissored his fingers apart to watch Jongin whimper and squirm. 

“How much do you love this?”

“It’s so good,” he whispered, “Soo, its so good.”

Kyungsoo smiled and curled his fingers up, searching for his prostate. When he found it, Jongin yelped and gripped his arm, breath ragged. Kyungsoo smirked and jabbed at it with every quick thrust, then added another finger and circled it fast and hard. Jongin’s teeth clenched, head straining back against the pillow, a low rumble of groans pulling from him throat. Kyungsoo watched, fascinated. He slowed down again, thrusting evenly, and Jongin sagged back onto the bed, lips parted, eyes closed, moaning low with every thrust. He began to rock his hips almost unconsciously back on Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“Do you ever fuck yourself on your own fingers?”

Jongin cracked his eyes open in surprise. “N-not often. It never-ah-ah--” He swallowed. “It never feels this good.”

Kyungsoo rewarded him with a quick lick across one nipple that had him gasping again. 

“You’re ready. Knees and elbows.” Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom. Jongin rolled over slowly and got up, peering back at where Kyungsoo was fighting his pants off.

“Soo, please hurry.”

“Ok, baby. Doing my best here.” The pants would not come off one of his feet. He finally kicked them off onto the floor, boxers right after them, and sat up on his knees behind Jongin. He rolled the condom on and spent maybe a little too long spreading lube over his cock, eyes on Jongin’s pink hole dripping in front of him.

“Hurry, Soo. I need you.”

Kyungsoo groaned and lined up. Jongin trembled below him, ass twitching back against the head of his dick. He pushed in, watching as Jongin’s ass swallowed every slow inch, toes curling. His head dropped down between his elbows. Kyungsoo bottomed out and lay himself along Jongin’s back, kissing up his spine. He didn’t get up very far, being at a height disadvantage, but from here he could at least run a teasing finger up Jongin’s abs to go press lightly at one of his piercings. Jongin’s elbows collapsed, trapping Kyungsoo’s hand against the mattress. He chuckled and dragged it out, snagging the piercing one last time. Jongin spasmed weakly. 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Uh huh.” 

Kyungsoo began with a shallow grind, working his hips in circles and watching Jongin’s face twist where it was turned against the bed, the pillows shoved away. He broadened his strokes slowly, moaning at the tight heat around him, the way Jongin’s muscles fluttered helplessly, squeezing him until he gasped and shuddered. 

“Fuck, Soo. Harder. Please, go harder.”

Kyungsoo murmured, “I will. Be patient,” and trailed a hand slowly up into Jongin’s hair and tugged. Jongin moaned, nose crinkling. His strokes got longer and harder, slowing a little. Jongin braced his arms shakily in front of him and started tentatively pushing back, gazing over his shoulder as if asking for permission. Kyungsoo moaned lowly in appreciation and Jongin began rocking back in earnest before jolting and lifting his chest up off the mattress. 

“Don’t want to rub your nipples on the sheets?” Kyungsoo giggled, then cut off, groaning, as Jongin squeezed around him. He stuttered, then grabbed Jongin’s hips and started punching in harder, matching Jongin’s fluid, dancer rolls below him. Jongin whimpered beautifully, head lowered down between his arms. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a bit and focused on the shifting heat enveloping his dick. He felt Jongin shifting, trying to arch his back higher as he rocked backwards. Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open. “Want something, Jongin?”

Jongin peered back over his shoulders again, gaze sultry as anything, and Kyungsoo knew Jongin felt the way he lost the rhythm just a little. “Please, Kyungsoo.” 

“Please what, baby?” he said, gently rubbing and pinching Jongin’s ass. 

Jongin shuddered and squeezed around him, eyes slipping closed and face dropping out of sight. Kyungsoo didn’t let up. One hand gripped Jongin’s hip and the other teased the soft skin of his ass. After more than a minute of just feeling it, Jongin put his head up again. “I wanna cum, Soo. Please, please, please let me cum.” 

“I’m not ready yet. Wait.” 

Jongin sobbed a little. “Please!”

Kyungsoo leaned forward a little, spreading Jongin’s knees wider and aiming a little lower down. Jongin cried out and his arms collapsed, sending his chest and face back into the bed, ass arched up catlike up into the air. Kyungsoo had to force the angle a little more to keep the pressure right on Jongin’s prostate. Jongin squirmed and moaned, nipples rocking slightly on the mattress, just enough to drive him crazy. Kyungsoo watched his hands scrabble uselessly at the sheets, failing to find leverage, the way he chest tensed against the teasing pressure. His throat worked around a constant stream of gasping moans. 

“You’re such a mess, baby,” he said. 

Jongin whimpered, eyes sliding open a bit to gaze up at him. His hand snuck down the sheets towards his crotch. 

“Hands over your head,” he ordered. Jongin whimpered and complied, hips twitching uselessly. 

“Please, Soo, touch me. Please, please, please, I need it. I really really need it. It hurts, Soo. Please.” 

Kyungsoo punched harder into Jongin’s prostate to watch him arch and gasp, begging abruptly cut off, then reached ever so slowly around Jongin’s hip, clutched for a moment at his sharp hipbone, then travelled across the sensitive skin below his belt-line to find the head of his cock. He pinched it lightly, rolling his thumb and index finger over it. Jongin let out a high, sobbing wail, trying to thrust into it, but Kyungsoo’s fingers just travelled with him for a minute before he dragged Jongin back with a hand on his hip. 

“You wanted me to touch you,” Kyungsoo murmured into his shaking back. 

“Soo! Please!” 

Soo grabbed him by the hair again and yanked him upright in his lap, his head pulled way back over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He yelled and kept squeaking as Kyungsoo quickly started thrusting up into Jongin, and reaching Jongin’s prostate was so much easier at this angle. Jongin’s hands flailed for a moment before one found purchase on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and the other dropped limply against their legs. Kyungsoo bit lightly at Jongin’s neck, and sucked. Jongin either didn’t care or was too far gone to even feel it.

Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around Jongin’s dick, who yelled, and began jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts. He tightened his hand in Jongin’s hair. Jongin panted frantically. “You should get your dick pierced, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo murmured, and Jongin’s stomach convulsed, his hips shook, and he came weakly into Kyungsoo’s hand, just a few drops wiping off on Kyungsoo’s fingers. His ass squeezed so tight that Kyungsoo’s vision got fuzzy and his eyes watered. His orgasm washed through him the moment Jongin relaxed, boneless. 

They both sat there for a moment, catching their breaths, until Kyungsoo felt capable enough to lower Jongin onto the bed. His took the condom off and tied it, then threw it in the general direction of the garbage can. His legs barely responded. He just lay down on top of Jongin and kissed his hair till he opened his eyes. 

“Soo…”

“Jongin, you haven’t cum dry yet.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened. “I can’t. I can’t cum again.”

“Yes you can. And you’re gonna do it untouched. Turn over.” 

Jongin shivered and tried to turn over. Kyungsoo got his head under Jongin’s arm and helped push him, then immediately locked his lips over one nipple, tonguing hot and fast over the piercing. Jongin lurched up against him, hips jerking, voice cracking on a yelp. 

“You get the other one,” Kyungsoo said, Jongin’s fingers meekly went to the other piercing, trembling, and rolled it easily in his fingers. “Do this often?” Kyungsoo asked, lips brushing against the bar as he spoke.

Jongin nodded, tears gathering at the edges of his eyelids. Kyungsoo snuck a hand down in between Jongin’s legs and pressed back into his slick hole. Jongin’s knees fell wide open. He sucked the bar as far as he could into his mouth and flicked his tongue right as he pressed against Jongin’s prostate, and Jongin twisted frantically at the bar until he gasped, arched all the way off the bed, and hovered there for a moment with his mouth wide open and his hips twitching as he came completely dry. He collapsed on the bed, chest heaving, twitching fitfully. 

Kyungsoo released his nipple, pulled his fingers out, and Jongin finally let all his muscles relax. Kyungsoo climbed out of bed and nearly collapsed, but he made it all the way down to the bathroom to get a washcloth wet, and then came back and cleaned Jongin up, enjoying the way Jongin's breath hitched when he handled his cock. When they were both clean he chucked the washcloth in the basket and lay down beside Jongin, one arm across his chest.

“I think I’ll be staying here a lot more now,” Jongin murmured.

“Good. I think I could get addicted to the way you moan.” 

Jongin just smiled and snuggled closer, and Kyungsoo drifted off to sleep listening to his quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love comments.
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://ginforink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ginforink).


End file.
